1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system, and more particularly to a method for transmitting a download control signal in a mobile communication system using multiple antennas.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
The rapid growth in mobile wireless communication systems now includes requests for multimedia services, which requires an increase in a data transmission capacity and a faster data rate. A High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HS-DPA) system is currently used to provide multimedia services and is designed to provide high-speed data transfer. See, for example, JUHUA KORHONEN, INTRODUCTION TO 3G MOBILE COMMUNICATIONS SYSTEMS (2nd ed. 2003), the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. In the above-described communication systems, a base station is referred to as a Node B, and a mobile terminal, subscriber equipment, etc. is referred to as a User Equipment (UE).
However, the current HS-DPA system use a single antenna and is unable to meet the increasing demands for higher and higher data transfer speeds.